Continuation of The Contract But with a Twist
by BlackTidefan
Summary: The Contract was a good story but left undone so I put a twist on it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Continuation of "The Contract"

Harry was led into a court room of sorts as Cassandra seated him in the middle. "They will be here in a short moment Harry" Cassandra told him taking a seat next to him. "Aunt Cassy do you want me to bring them in now?" Harry saw Fleur pop in to the room.

"Yes Fleur bring them in" Cassandra nodded to her niece. Harry went wide eyed as he saw the group of Vela's coming into the room. They were absolutely gorgeous. "Harry here are some of the women that you will impregnate to help our society regenerate itself" Cassandra said nodding towards the group of women who found their seats.

"Hello I'm Valerie Martin I'm twenty five and it's nice to meet you Harry Potter" Valerie said coming up to him kissing his cheek before sitting back down. Harry was just stunned at her beauty. Next one was even more stunning, "I'm Antoinette Thomas I'm twenty nine and thank you for doing this Harry Potter" Antoinette said hugging him.

As he was introduced to the others Harry saw the last person he had to impregnate. Walking up Harry knew that Fleur was nervous. "Hello Harry" Fleur said looking downwards. "I'm twenty two and thank you for helping us" Fleur said hugging him softly.

As the women left only Fleur and her Aunt and Harry were left in the room. "So I just impregnate you all then I have to leave" Harry asked Cassandra.

"Yes, but however I found out that there was a similar case back in the eighteenth century where the impregnator was allowed to stay and protect his children if there was a case of war" Cassandra said as she collected some things.

"You don't know anything about my past don't you" Harry asked getting angry at the Head Vela. "Yes, your Headmaster told me how you were set off to your Aunts and Uncles after your parents were killed" Cassandra told the young man who was pacing around the room.

"Yes, but I grew up abandoned I did not know what love was until I entered Hogwarts, I did not know that I had a name all I was called was freak" Harry said sighing shaking at the memory. "Now I am going to stay and become the husband to all these Vela's I want my offspring to be loved that I can take care of" Harry continued staring down Cassandra.

"Well I can arrange some sort of marriage bond" Cassandra said nodding to him exiting the room. "Harry could I talk with you for a moment" Fleur asked Harry taking him aside. "What about Tonks?" Fleur asked him. "We had a fight and she's going back because Remus got ill and she wants to take care of him" Harry said shaking his head.

"I thought that you two liked each other?" Fleur asked as they walked outside into the courtyard. "Yes we did but when she got the letter I knew that she still had feelings for him" Harry said sitting down on the fountain. "Also she knew that I had a crush on you" Harry said smiling at her.

"Oh Harry" Fleur said hugging him. "I know Fleur that's why I want to stay with you all" Harry said hugging Fleur back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was now in his sixth month living with the Vela's and he was loving it always being with Fleur and the other women he was to impregnate he was close to about twenty women that he could call his wives now. They were so remote that Voldemort couldn't find them.

"Harry it's time for the ceremony" his real wife Fleur called to him as he was meditating. "Coming love" Harry replied getting up from the mat and putting his robes on. Walking into their living room Harry saw his beautiful wife wearing a gorgeous light blue robe on. "Wow honey you look beautiful" Harry said kissing her as they left their hut. "Thank you love" Fleur said kissing back.

"Now I'll be the first one that you'll take" Fleur said as they walk into the Ceremonial ground to find all the Vela's that he will become bonded to were sitting around in a circle. Harry felt Fleur disconnect from and walked towards the empty set at the far end of the circle. "Welcome Harry" Cassandra said walking towards him.

As Harry laid down on the table in the middle of the circle he shuddered as Cassandra put some liquid on his body. Harry just stared at the night sky as he heard the chanting taking place in French knowing that he was just learning some French Harry didn't bother listening to it just looked at the starry skies.

"Ok Harry it's done now" Harry heard Cassandra say as he was given his robe back. "So when do I start you know impregnating my new wives?" Harry asked putting his robe on. "Well tomorrow you'll be with Victoria" Cassandra said gathering the tools of the ritual. "Tonight you're mine Harry" Fleur said grabbing him playfully.

Harry followed Fleur back to their hut for their night of pleasure. "I can't wait love" Harry said sitting down on their bed while Fleur was changing in the bathroom. "Love this will be the best night that you will ever have" Fleur said coming out of the bathroom.

Harry woke up feeling Fleur's arm wrapped around him. He smiled remembering last night was so passionate. Then Harry heard tapping on the windows. Looking across the room he saw Tonk's owl. "Shit" Harry said unwrapping Fleur's arm so he could get out of bed. Opening up the window he took the letter from the Owl and opened the window so the Owl can sit on the stool while Harry read the letter.

"Dear Harry, Remus healed several days ago. I am deeply sorry for leaving you suddenly I knew that I told you that I liked you and yes I still do. I don't know why I left to help Remus out even after he dumped me for Madam Pompfrey who gave birth to their son James Sirus Lupin, he is so damn cute. I want to come back to you if you would let me I have no purpose here anymore in England. Please write back soon" Harry read to himself.

Shaking his head Harry looked at the sleeping form of Fleur and he smiled. Getting his quill he wrote a response to Tonks. "Dear Tonks, I know it's hard for you living in England away from me, but I am married to Fleur now and were expecting a baby soon. I'm bonded to twenty wives in the village that all of them are expecting my offspring" Harry said sighing taking a break from writing.

"If you would like to come back to us you can but if these changes are to different for you I understand" Harry said sighing finishing the letter he rolled it back up and gave Piglet a treat and sent her off. "Hmm whose owl was that Harry?" his wife asked him from the bed. "That my love was Tonks's owl she wants to come back to us" Harry replied getting back into bed with Fleur.

"Last night was best night I've ever had" Harry said kissing Fleur on the lips. "I'm glad my love that you enjoyed it now we just wait nine more months" Fleur said giggling hugging Harry. "I know I can't wait to become a father" Harry said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

Harry finally got ready for the day with Valerie as he kissed Fleur goodbye for now. Walking along the one street of the Vela's village he saw Valeria in front of her hut waiting for him. "Hello Harry" Valerie said hugging him. "Hello Valerie" Harry replied back as they moved inside of her hut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry sighed as he moved Valerie's light brown hair away from her face. "Hmm Harry that was magnificent" Valerie said waking up and kissing Harry. "Yes it was Val yes it was" Harry said hugging her.

Walking out of Valerie's house he saw Nicolette waiting for him. "This is going to be the death of me impregnating all these women" Harry thought to himself smiling. "Hello Harry" Nicole said as she came up to him.

Harry was glad that he was finally finished his duty as Head Male of the Village coming out of Nadine's hut he smiled knowing that he can finally go back to his own home with Fleur his loving wife.

Walking along the road to their hut Harry saw Fleur outside picking some flowers in their garden. "Hello love" Harry said loud enough for her to hear. "Harry" Fleur said turning around to face him. "Missed me?" Harry teased as Fleur ran to him hugging him.

"Now I have you all to myself" Fleur said kissing him passionately. "Come in I got to show you something that I set up while you were on your little task" Fleur said giggling. "Oh what is it love?" Harry asked her following her into their home.

"Well you know that since your bonded to ten of the women in our village I managed to get some people to build an extra home in the backyard for the other wives and babies when they come so we'll all be a big family" Fleur said as she opened their door to the backyard.

"This is by far the best gift anyone has given me Fleur" Harry said swigging her around. "Careful Harry remember I'm pregnant" Fleur reminded her husband who let her down carefully. Then the couple heard knocking on the front door. "Who could that be?" Fleur asked her husband as she went ahead to go to the door.

Harry was getting something to drink when he heard Fleur open the door. "Tonks!" Harry heard Fleur squeal out of surprise. Harry spit out his water as he rushed to the door. "Tonks what are you doing here?" Harry asked her as he came to Fleur's side.

"Well I came back but with some luggage with me" Tonks said smiling at the couple. "Remus, Madam could you please reveal yourselves" Tonks said as Harry saw Remus and Madam Pompfrey and their son James. "What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked sternly as he held onto Fleur.

"Well Harry as you know that Voldemorts terror has spread over England and we wanted to be safe for our son and Tonks said she was going back to you and that you were remote hidden in France" Remus said walking up carefully. "I missed you Remus" Harry said rushing towards him hugging him.

"I did too Harry" Remus said hugging in return. "Guess you know about my son and Madam Lupin" Remus said smiling as he took James from Poppy. "Harry I'll like to introduce to your godson James Sirus Lupin" Remus said handing James over to Harry who was eager to hold him.

"Sirus he's beautiful" Fleur stated looking over Harry's shoulder at the newborn who was looking at his godfather curiously. "Were expecting one in nine months" Harry said smiling as he handed James back to his father.

"That's great news Harry" Poppy said hugging him. "Thank you, and I am also expecting nine other sons or daughters too" Harry continued holding Fleur to his side. "What" the two guests said in unison. "Well I can discuss with you three once we get inside" Harry said ushering them inside.

As Harry ushered his guests into the living room he went to Fleur's side. "Harry what do you mean that you are expecting nine children?" Remus said looking at his godson. "Well I am the new Head Male of the Vela Village and my duty was to impregnate and bond to ten women who were in prime fertility" Harry said squeezing Fleur's hand as Fleur kissed his temple.

"What that is ridiculous" both Tonks and Poppy said in unison as little James began to stir some with the ruckus. "Shh" Poppy said softly as James fell back to sleep. "Remus, Harry is the first Male Leader we've had in two centuries the Male Leader is supposed to watch over the Village and to protect it from evil" Fleur stated rubbing Harry's back.

"Oh, but Harry what are you going to do about Voldemort, he will find you sooner or later and he will be more powerful then you" Tonks asked Harry who shifted in his seat. "Well guys I'm learning new fighting techniques from Cassandra the Head Vela and learning new spells that will help me when I come back to England to end the war with Voldemort once and for all" Harry said looking at his group of small friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 so many Babies, so much love

Harry couldn't believe it as of yesterday he became the father of six sons and five daughters. "Harry you should look at your family tree now" Harry heard his godfather as he came into the den. "It is humongous" Remus stated chuckling. Harry saw his family tree as it showed his new children being added to his wives.

Fleur was first with their twins Lilly Minerva Potter, and Nicolas James Potter. Next showed Valerie with their son Matthew Lance Potter. Nicolette had a daughter that they named Daphne Grace Potter. Evangeline had a son they named Michael Luther Potter, and so on. "Guess the Potter name won't die after all" Harry said smiling as he and Remus walked out of the Den to go check on their wives.

"There you are Harry Fleur wants you to go check on the twins while she and I fix dinner" Tonks said rushing up to them as she kissed Harry's cheek. "Ok, I'll see you guys at dinner I want to spend some alone time with my children" Harry said as he went up the stairs to the twins room.

Walking into the twins room Harry smiled looking at the cribs that held his daughter and son. "Hey guy's Daddy's here" Harry said smiling at the two children who were waking up. Harry peered down at his daughter who had her mother's silver hair but Harry's green eyes.

"Hey Lilly let's get your brother up" Harry said picking up his daughter as they went to wake up Nicolas. Shifting Lilly so that she could see her sleeping brother Lilly giggled at him. "Ha ha yea Lill's that's your brother" Harry said as he picked his other child up shifting Lilly to his other arm.

"Let's go downstairs to find mommy" Harry said as his kids giggled at their father. As Harry carried the twins downstairs he ran into Poppy who was hurrying after James who was wobbling towards the steps. Harry managed to get James to stop as Poppy ran up to him.

"Thank you Harry" Poppy said picking up the toddler. "He's starting to get out of hand just like his father" Poppy said laughing as James giggled wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. "He sure is getting big" Harry replied as the group went downstairs.

"Yes I can't believe he's growing up so fast" Poppy stated as they made their way toward s the kitchen. "There are my two little loves" Fleur said coming up to her children. "Hello love" Harry said receiving a kiss from Fleur as she took Lilly from Harry. "Hello Lilly are you hungry?" Fleur asked her daughter who giggled at her mother.

"Harry let me handle the children so that you can tell the others those dinners ready" Fleur told her husband as Fleur took Lilly from Harry after she put James in the highchair. "Ok Honey I will" Harry said kissing Fleur before exiting the house to go to the guest house.

Harry was soon in the guest house as he saw his other children and wives were getting ready to go into his house. "Dinner's ready you guys" Harry called out to them. Harry saw Valerie and his other wives gather up their children who all were sleeping in the pen as the house elves popped into action watching the children as Harry and his wives went to dinner.

"Where ready for dinner" Harry called out as they sat down at the humongous dinner table where he was seated beside his wife Fleur and Tonks who was now engaged to Harry to make it his second wife.


End file.
